


A Morning

by AmberKellyDarrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I almost split this in 2 parts, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, and deleted the second half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberKellyDarrow/pseuds/AmberKellyDarrow
Summary: You and dean wake up early in a bad motel room for sleepy teasing and Dean going down on you. With a slight break for some past trauma discussions after, right before a fluffy ending
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 33





	A Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first thing I wrote properly in over a year! Yay finding meds that work! That said it's not great because I'm very out of practice so sorry if this is utter trash.

The motel was crappy and chilly. That wasn’t new. Dean was warm against you. That wasn’t new either.

His heavy arm holding you. His second hand on the blade under the pillow and arm under your neck. You didn’t need to do anything desperately until the evening but still you were both waking up fairly early. His face nuzzling deeper into your neck, exhaling heavily against it and his hard that was around you moving up slightly to ghost over a nipple. You responded by grinding your ass against him slightly. Brains both awake before your bodies were ready to, both your eyes still closed teasing at each other just slight for several minutes before Dean started at your shoulder. The lightest kisses and nips where he could reach.

He pulled at you just slightly while moving away enough so you could move over to your back, you turned your head and opened your eyes just enough to see him in the down high coming in the room, he moves over you, held up on his elbows, one leg between your thighs. He pressed his lips to yours then moved down and across peppering your neck then collar bone then to your left nipple, a hand playing with your right, pinching twisting nipping and sucking until you were rolling your hips and pushing at his head. He grinned up at you, and pressed his lips to yours once again before moving down.

Settling down between your thighs hands pressing into your hips, leaning down hands sliding under your back taking a nibble at your hip right where he knew it’d make you squirm and whimper muttering out a please before pressing his tongue on your sex, licking flat once up before working on spreading your folds apart smoothing out your labia resting his tongue in the center for a momment before moving up to tease your clit with the tip of his tongue rubbing across the sensitive bead, not flicking in that way that just made you oversenstive and hurt like so many other men seemed to love doing, Dean knew your body well. After several minutes of the slow teasing build from this he finally closed his lips around it creating just enough suction and pressing his tongue on your clit firmly and moving just slightly. 

You could feel the budding start of your orgasm coiling inside you back when he was still amusing himself with your breathy moans from playing with your breasts. It had started to jump in progress as he’d tease your clit and now you were steadily moving closer and closer to the knot in your abdomen snapping. He could feel your quads start to tense as your legs closed just slightly and your hand on the back of his head keeping his close. Your hips started to buck and roll slightly as you began to properly moan unable to hold them back. 

All of your muscles tensed, the first wave of your orgasm hit hard as Dean stilled, he knows moving ?on his on now would be too much. In a second your arched back fell, your grip on his head loosened and your legs dropped from his back where they’d been pulled to while you chased your orgasm. Your thighs took longer to relax and gave off a few twitching contractions as it finished and you went through the final aftershocks. 

Once your body was next to done your hand fell from the back of his head to rest on his arm. He looked up at you while his hands still gripping your hips loosened and his thumbs started to massage over the bone just slightly, rubbing in circles. “How was that?”

“Mmm good.” You breathed out, you let your fingers explore on his arm with the little space they had.

He hummed, seeming happy with himself, “Shower then go find breakfast?”

“You don’t want to come up here and fuck me?”

“I’m okay, unless you need it?”

“No I just,” you paused a moment “ya know, the guilt and bad stuff. Plus I always liked to make sure my partners happy.”

He shook his head slightly, and kissed where he could reach on your thigh before sitting up and scooping you up onto his lap, “That’s what it is, bad stuff, bad stuff from bad people - who were quite wrong in my opinion. I’m more then happy with that, that we just did.”

You hid your face into his chest, “Yea yea.”

“You’re not sinking into that headspace honey. I know you’ll just tell me ‘and you could be lying, wouldn't be the first time I heard that as a lie’. But it’s not, I don’t care what I have to do, and you know it. And you know what you do deserve. You deserve pleasure, you deserve care and comfort and love.” You were silent while he held you, tight enough to be comforting, but lose enough that you could easily break it if that's what you wanted.

After a minute and you hiding in his chest he spoke again “You okay honey? No sad pains or anything?”

You nodded, “It’s hard, I’m so used to being scared, I know reasonably no one would put up with this bullshit for 2 years for the same sex he was already getting. But part of me is waiting for the moment you pull out that ‘sike I hate doing that word and you’re a monster for taking advantage of me for so long, now suck my cock while I refuse to touch your ugly body because every word I’ve said was a lie’. Or at least the slow systematic movement to that again. Just like James, just like August, just like Satt.”

“I know. I know. But unlike James i'm not an engaged man cheating as retribution in a failing relationship, And unlike August I’m not entitled mentally ill man-child. And unlike Satt theres nothing I would want to do with you that I dont already get to, and when there is something new I ask about it like a normal person rather then try to pay for it with other sex.” He paused a moment, “Okay well maybe be able to worship you more often - but you get the point.”

You were giggling with his description of your exes and you’d managed to wrangle your thoughts back into decent shape by the time he was finished that his touch of humor at the end didn’t send any shooting pains down your neck. You lifted your head and looked at him, throwing your arms around his neck, “Shower?”

“Is this you asking me to carry you over to the shower?”

You nodded, “Mhmm. Room’s cold.”

And he did. Legs around his waist, arms around his neck. Setting you down on the sink counter and starting the water to heat it up, putting a face cloth on the shower rod and towel where you'd be able to reach it. “You good?” He asked hand on your arm fingers brushing on the mixed scars.

“Yea,” you nodded, “you don't have to stay in the bathroom.”

“Okay, I’ll go clean up.” He pressed his lips to your temple and you grabbed his wrists. Standing up and pressing a quick soft kiss to his lips before he could leave. 


End file.
